teardrops on my guitar
by elusiveangel35
Summary: Hinata has seen Naruto with Sakura and felt sad she began singing her song on her favorite place unaware of someone listening will a little song get them together NARUHINA


UNK: here is another story a one-shot a bit fluffy plot bunny

Nauto: So who are you pairing up this time?

UNK: (smile) one of the most natural thing on the world is the Naruhina as you could guess on the pairings

Hinata: Thank you UNK-san

UNK you are welcome Hina-chan anyway on to the story!

Line break

Hinata looked outside to see Naruto walking with Sakura her heart clenched when she saw Sakura smirking and Naruto blushing. She was wondering what Naruto found in Sakura but she have to admit Sakura have the confidence she will never have. Her subconscious was heard snorting

'"oh come on you know that you can do it just tell him that you love him who knows maybe he feels the same for you."

'What are you talking about Tenshi you know that he loves Sakura right? I mean it is the most obvious things in the world.'

"Who knows Hina, who knows."

Hinata looked out the window and looked at the guitar on her table she heaved a sigh and went to her secret spot underneath the Sakura cherry blossom. She began stringing up her guitar and began singing softly the favorite song she have thought as what symbolizes her.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll be she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

She thought the same when she sees Sakura with Naruto. Sakura has everything she doesn't have she have confidence, strength and beauty. She was somehow kind of jealous at her for having everything that she doesn't have.

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

She remembered when he talked to her when she was gloomy and made her laugh that it made her wash away the sorrow and the sadness she was feeling before. But her heart nearly broke when he said that he was in love with someone and cant try to tell her but he will try to get her attention. She would often wonder during the night whether he knew that he was the person she would often think about during the night.

[Chorus:]

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

She wished that Sakura would notice him and love him 'cause she is very lucky to have a loyal person loving her that he would die just to make her happy. She also hoped that the both of them will be happy with each other.

[Chorus]

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Unaware to hinata Naruto was actually listening to her the whole time and was in a daze "I wonder will I even have a chance with her? Will I? I mean she is from an important clan and is a heiress. To heck with it I will proclaim my love and I sure hope what sakura said is true." He walked up to hinata and said "hey hina-chan you sing pretty well." Hinata looked up surprised and just heaved a sigh when she saw that it was just naruto and said "what are you doing here Naruto-kun? I thought you were with Sakura?" Naruto rubbed his head just like his habit and said sheepishly "Er well you see I wanted to tell you that… I mean I kinda like you." Hinata raised her eyebrows and said "kinda?" Naruto blushed and said "alright I admit I love you and would even go to hell fight the shinigami and kyuubi if you ask me to kind of love."

Hinata blushed and said "W-well I also love you Naruto-kun and I would die before I would know that you have died or you would be very sad." The both of them leaned to each other and their lips met creating a fireworks display. When they parted for air the both of them were blushing and hinata said "wow that was good." Naruto smiled and said "I admit I loved that too well you want to go out to ichiraku ramen later?" Hinata blushed graciously and said "sure Naruto-kun." Naruto kissed her on the cheek and winked then hinata was left blushing.

"see I told you so hina-chan!"

'Shut up Tenshi!'

Linebreak

UNK: well what do you think?

Hinata: hmm pretty good UNK-san that was pretty cute

Naruto: well read and review on the fanfic we would appreciate it

UNK: please do!


End file.
